This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Image data can be collected of a subject, such as a patient, at a selected rate and over a period of time. For example, a “cine loop” image data can include a plurality of frames that are collected at specific time points of the subject. Generally, the frames can be collected at a specific rate, such as about 10 to about 50 frames per second, to acquire a plurality of image data information of the subject. The plurality of frames can be displayed at a selected rate to illustrate motion of the subject over time, similar to a cinematic movie displaying a plurality of frames to represent motion or change in position of a particular object from one frame to the next.
During the procedure, such as a surgical procedure on a patient, the display of the image data on a display device can represent the structure of the subject. However, in various instances, structures within the subject may move over time. For example, a heart in the patient may move over time, such that a single static representation or illustration of the heart may not represent the actual position of the heart at a certain moment. Determining what frame of a plurality of collected frames, such as from the cine loop, to display to illustrate the exact location or configuration of the heart in a specific time point, can be troublesome.